Carbon Fists
The Carbon Fists are Loyalist Successor Chapter created from ancient and proud lineage of the vaunted Ultramarines. They were created during the 10th Founding sometime during the mid-35th Millennium, created amid the dark times of the Nova Terra Interregnum, when the Imperium of Man had been split into twin interstellar empires. This Chapter came to epitomise themselves as a force that specialises in medium-ranged combat and a hunter-killer force. They also became well known for their sense of honour and their propensity for conducting the martial tradition of honour duels, which were inherited from the ancient feudal customs of their Chapter homeworld of Goldavos Prime. Chapter History The Carbon Fists is a 10th Founding Chapter, created to help reinforce a vital sector in Segmentum Pacificus after several Chapters died out after having insufficient amounts of gene-seed collected. Settling upon the world known as Goldavos Prime, the Chapter is known for hunting their enemies in a aggressive manner, stopping at nothing except at the word of the High Lords of Terra or the Inquisition if ordered to do so. Due to their lineage as being Ultramarines Successors the Chapter tries to keep their legacy in top shape striving for more than optimal success rate and performance of an average Chapter. Many from different branches that catalog Astartes and Chapters suspected that it may come from the fear of being replaced, much like those Chapters that had the misfortune of producing redundant gene-seed and were down to 25 battle-brothers or less. The Chapter values traditional duels between battle-brothers from the chapter and others as a way to prove one's amount of training and as a way to bond between the two Astartes fighting. During its history the chapter fought many wars against the enemies of Mankind, most of which end with the chapter helping the war effort enough for it to turn into an Imperial victory at the cost of many battle-brothers. Sometime around 126.M42 several squads of the 4th Company went renegade due to their greed for power and lust for material gain. The Renegades would be captured and brought before the Chapter Master which tasked them with fighting for the Imperium not before being Exiled. After this incident The Chapters 4th Company became the Scout company after all their Astartes remainig of the 4th Company were killed in action. It is unknown why the Chapter did such a thing. Notable Campaigns Axon Crusade (550.M35) The Chapter partook in the Axon Crusade. A crusade created to eradicate enemies of the Imperium in Segmentum Ultima after a series of terrorist strikes done by other sentient species. The 200 year old crusade let the Chapter through a series of frontal assaults and brutal strikes against the attackers who surrendered. Even so the Chapter continued until every last individual was hunted down and killed as payback. Deimos Campaign (303.M36) This campaign was conducted to eradicate several life forms who entered the early stages of sentience. As a measure of precaution, the Chapter was dispatched to get rid of the possible threat. Kill-teams of 10 Astartes were sent on each planet to dispatch all lifeforms. The campaign turned to be a success. War for Ovaldion (721.M36) The Chapter was sent upon the world of Ovaldion to fight against waves of Chaos-corrupted Astra Militarum regiments that settled upon it as a strategy to take over nearby solar systems that are located almost out of reach from Imperial control. The battle was comprised of two stages: 1. Siege and 2. Search-and-Destroy missions, which saw the Astartes taking down flak cannons for Warships to approach the planet for a wave of bombardments upon defensive structures for easier advancements of the chapter to follow. The war was brutal for the side of the traitors for they lost the entire planet and 80% of their forces present. [[Purgation of the Doom Coming|Purgation of the Doom Coming]] (211.M37) Tasked with the destruction of a Space Hulk the 2nd and 7th companies enter the hulk known as the Doom Coming. Upon embarking, the 2 companies engaging genestears awoken by the sounds provoked by their entrance. The companies would split in order to cover more terrain inside it which would lead to many deaths when Astartes thinned themselves too much. In the end the Chapter managed to destroy the hulk using explosives from inside but not without the death of 100 battle brothers. Battle of Normadi (978.M38) The chapter partook in a battle against an ork warboss who raised a giant horde that posed a major threat for the solar systems nearby and for the sectors in its vicinity. The Chapter Master at that time challenged the Warboss to a duel to the death. The 2 would fight one another until the Marine came victorious. The orks under his rule soon became to turn on each other, At their lowest point the Astartes launched an operation of where squads wielding heavy flamers would burn the remaining Orks upon the planet. Betraying Sons (101.M39) While on a campaign a brother chapter turned to chaos for an unknown reason. The Traitors would assault the cruisers and barges taking down a ship while the Marines where in a state of shock. The Carbon Fists would in the end manage to drive off the attackers from their ships and leaving the sector to repair damages. The Daemon War (464.M40) The Carbon Fists, alongside the the Inquisition's daemon-hunting Ordo Malleus, fought upon a a series of worlds taken by hordes of Khornate daemons. The Chapter aided in the banishing of daemons by taking down shrines and eliminating high higher ranking daemons commanding the hordes. The battle was very brutal for the chapter. Losing 4 companies half of which never got their gene-seed extracted Duel of Blades (619.M41) A transmission was received by the chapter about a an event called The Duel of Blades. An event similar to the Imperial Fists lineage Feast of Blades, but instead this similar contest is conducted by those Chapters that hail from Ultramarines stock. The Chapter answered the message and partook in the event. The Chapter Champion Nathaniel Aurius managed to place in the twentieth position on the leaderboard. 13th Black Crusade (999.M41) During the 13th Black Crusade the Chapter took hold upon worlds closest to the eye to hold the advancement until other Imperial forces could arrive. This move was also to act as a reinforcement for the Astartes Praeses. Even with the might of 19 chapters facing the Forces Chaos head on, it wasn't enough to hold for long. The loyalists were slaughtered one by one until they had to retreat. When the retreat was made, two chapters fell behind and one of their home planets were lost to the unstoppable horde of the vile Death Guard. The Carbon Fists were one of the few who escaped the the hordes of daemons and traitors, losing eight whole companies in the process. Taking temporary refuge on an unknown world, the Chapter faced annihilation, for a part of the horde arrived upon them. It was at that moment, the Carbon Fists received a miracle, in the form of their resurrected Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman and his newly revealed Primaris Space Marines. They struck like a thunderbolt, immediately launching a devastating counter-attack after breaking out of the warp and shattered the Chaos horde into so many splinters. Following this victory, remaining Carbon Fists were given a profound gift, in the form of Primaris reinforcements, who went on to assist the Chapter in defending other areas until the Black Crusade was over. Points End (112.M42) While some splinter groups of the Black Crusade remained, it was the job of the Carbon Fists to remove some of the Forces of Chaos from the field. The Chapter went on a campaign of genocide against Chaos Cults, Renegades and other xenos species that posed a threat against the Segmentum. The campaign cost the lives of 60 battle-brothers in total. Chapter Homeworld Goldavos Prime is the Chapter homeworld of the Carbon Fists. The planet is a medieval world that possesses verdant forests, whose trees maintain a golden colour for their leaves all year round. Most of the planet is engulfed in such forests, apart from deep rivers of water which separate the continents from one another. The only open planes that exist on the planet are those made by the populace in order to make room for their expanding cities and towns. It is known that the populace practice fights of honour against other people to demonstrate their skill with the blade. Fortress-Monastery The Chapter's fortress-monastery, known as The Golden Fortress, is a giant castle made entirely out of golden alloys, and whose brightness shines so brightly, it can blind people who stare at its beauty for too long. The fortress-monastery is located in the center of a once inhabited, but now barren continent after a war between several kingdoms. It is armed with hundreds of Tarantula turrets - some inside and outside of it - while some are built around the forest around it for maximum damage output and faster tracking of enemies. Inside, the Reclusium, Technocarium, Apothecarium and Librarium are located deep within the citadel, each being underground and located on their own level for maximum movement capability. Chapter Organisation Command Ranks *''Chapter Master'' *''Captain'' Junior Ranks *''Lieutenant'' *''Sergeant'' Line Ranks *''Battle Brother'' *''Neophyte'' Specialist Formations Order Of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Beliefs The Chapter believes that Astartes are the Angels of the Emperor and that anybody having the guts to do such thing should be considered as more than an equal, for they have shown their loyalty is so fierce, that they aren't afraid of death. The view upon the common man and sub-species of humans that are tolerable, are seen as delicate diamonds that can break at any wrong move. Because of this, the Chapter admires their fighting prowess and warrior spirit. Chapter Culture The culture of the chapter is heavily related to its honour complex. Each Astarte striving for perfection in his area of expertise. There have been many fights inside the chapter for glory of the company and the chance of them getting promoted. Recruitment Process The recruitment process is formed from 4 challenges designed only for the best to get over them. For the chapter accepts only the strongest and resilient recruits: *'Challenge 1:' The Aspirant move leave his home town/city/village alongside others that wish to join the chapter. First having to buy/gather gear that will last them for the entirety of the journey. They would move through the dense forest covering the planet fighting feral orks and beasts specific to the planet. When reaching the Fortress they must make camp for 1 week until the chapter studies all arrived individuals. *'Challenge 2:' Next each Aspirant is given the same equipment for an equal fight inside the arena placed in the depths of the Monastery. Most casualties of the recruitment process is due to this challenge. The survivors are then sent for the 3rd challenge *'Challenge 3:' This challenge tests the intelligence, loyalty and personality of the aspirant through a series of questions brought by the Librarians of the chapter. Chaplains are present in order to check the purity of each aspirants soul. Those that fail are then turned into servitors *'Challenge 4:' The last challenge is a 1v1 fight between an Astarte and Aspirant. Where the task is to incapacitate the other. If the Aspirant at least survives for 5 minutes against the Astarte he would be sent to be implanted with the rest of the organs needed. Chapter Gene-Seed Like their predecessors, the Ultramarines, the Chapter's gene-seed is pure and does not have any mutations or signs of corruption due to their stringent recruitment process and conduct of removal of gene-seed to be searched for any mutation, then separating it from the pure batch, putting it into a chamber where it is stored until decided what to do with. Often given to the Adeptus Mechanicus to check and maybe use for a future Founding or destroy it in the safest way possible in the presence of authorised personnel. Primarch's Curse: Honour the Codex In all of their duties, from battle to study, like their progenitors the Carbon Fists are thorough, analytical, and attentive to every detail. They are slow to anger and rarely make a rash decision. By constant recourse to the articles of faith enshrined within the Codex Astartes, the Carbon Fists are able to face any eventuality with well-practised battle drills and established doctrine. In their dealings with Battle-Brothers from other Chapters, Carbon Fists often fulfil the role of facilitator and peacemaker. While the Battle-Brothers of some Chapters display extremes of character, from hotheaded to taciturn, the Carbon Fists are balanced in their approach, and often able to broker agreements between wildly differing points of view. Do to their outlook and character, an Carbon Fist is likely to turn to the vast tracts of the Codex Astartes that he has memorised for the solution to a problem. Deathwatch Service The Chapter is known for always fielding at least 1 Sergeant into the Death Watch. Most of the time the marine would be inducted in a Ultramarine and successor only squad. Those that serve the long watch often tend to question all actions done by their teammates and even sergeant commanding the Squad. Most of the time relating to the safety of the squad and each marine in part. When finishing the watch the Marine goes back to his chapter and join the 1st Company along side other veterans. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Combat doctrine of the Carbon Fists is that of sturdy advancements towards the enemy while taking down stationary defenders. It is known that the higher Astartes of the chapters tend to begin such assaults only if it is considered by the Librarians and Chaplains as the best tactic to use to break enemy lines, defenses or to win over stalemates. Another tactic the chapter uses is that of honor duel, The leader of the group challenging the enemy commander to a battle between the 2. Notable Space Marines *Penitent Sergeant Cornelius Kadaran - Sergeant Kadaran was an ex-member of the Carbon Fists until him alongiside the several squads from the 4th failed their oath of protecting the Imperium and the Emperor after a series of pillaging strikes due to the greed of the renegade marines. Kadaran alongside the others would be brought back to their home-world by the loyalist segments of the 4th and be sentenced by the Chapter Master into exile, rather then executing them. He will be appointed to lead his man towards death to bring back honor to the chapter and clean their reputation, Given the weakest ship and no way of them repairing their gear. The Chapter Master selecting him due to his clear appearance of guilt then the rest. Sergeant Cornelius Kadaran now known as the "Penitent Sergeant" travels the Galaxy alongside his renegade group seeking glory through death in combat. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Carbon Fists primarily wear gold coloured battle-plate. Carbon black is the secondary colour, which is worn on vents of the backpack, helmet, shoulder pauldron insets, the armour of the right arm and both poleyns (knee guards). A carbon black colour Aquila or Imperialis is worn on the chest guard. Chapter Badge The Carbon Fists' Chapter badges is a black gauntlet grabbing a white reverse omega symbol (Ultramarine Symbol). On the lower side of the gauntlet a white imperial skull is present. From the skull a pair of green laurels sprout Chapter Fleet *''Light Bringer'' (Battle Barge) *''Glory Eater'' (Battle Barge) *''Eternal Glory'' (Battle Barge) *''Golden Templar'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Crusading Champion'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Everlasting Bastion'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Sentinel Of War'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Hope Giver'' (Strike Cruiser) Chapter Relics *''Saber of Guiliman'' - One of many swords used by Guilliman during the Great Crusade, this relic blade was once lost on a planet after an explosive landed on his hand and then exploded, sending the blade into an unknown direction. It was later found by the chapter and now used as a ceremonial item for when a new Chapter Master is appointed. *''The Blinding Spear'' - A master-crafted power spear with the capability of emitting a powerful flash of light blinding the user's enemies. It is said that it is filled with holy power of Emperor himself. *''Shield of Hephastion'' - A shield crafted by a master-artificer Techmarine of the chapter. It was built from the iron of several destroyed dreadnoughts and has the capability to protect its user from the mightiest of blows. Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By The Carbon Fists Feel free to add your own About The Carbon Fists Notes The Artwork and Chapter Badge has been made/given by Algrim Whitefang Gallery Battle-Brother_Mordanus.png|Battle-Brother Mordanus of the Carbon Fists' 2nd Company, 8th Squad Carbon Fist Primaris Captain.png|Brother-Captain Sagitarius of the 8th Company as of 121.M42 Death_Watch_Avalion_Kreph.png|Brother-Captain Avalion Kreph wearing Death Watch Power Armor. Currently stationed at Watch Fortress Surgegate Carbon_Fists_Terminator_(Indomitus).png|A Remembrancer's interpretation of a Carbon Fist wearing Terminator Armor Carbon_Fists_Terminator_(Cataphracti).png|The Most ancient suit of Terminator Power Armor. The Remembrancer's drawing indicate it being worn by the Chapter Master Primus Sicarion Carbon Fists Mk2.png|The last suit of Mark 2 "Crusade" Power Armor in the Chapters armoury. Used by legendary brothers to perform superhuman feats even for Astartes. All ending in the tragic death of the wearer shortly after Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:10th Founding